


The Sun

by mywritingbox



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: And Lucien comes to the rescue, Elain having a nightmare, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: Elain having a nightmare and she turns to her mate.





	The Sun

****Lucien woke with a start. It took him a moment to remember where he was and then another moment to realize that it wasn’t him that was panicking. **  
**

_Elain._

Their bond was new. The courting was new and they were enjoying the process of getting to know each other properly. Every step they were taking was exciting and careful but the sheer panic that had woken him up through their bond had him scrambling out of bed and rushing to slip on his trousers because whatever was causing her to feel this way he was going to kill it.

Lucien quickly made his way to the door and yanked it open, ready to run down the hallway of Rhysand’s townhouse but froze when he saw Elain pacing in front of it.

He watched as she paced in front of his door, back and forth in nothing but a sleeveless, lace nightgown that fell mid-thigh and Lucien’s cheeks heated. Elain was softly muttering to herself, completely unaware of how she looked and it took a moment before she noticed Lucien and then paused in front of him, choking out a sob. Lucien’s heart clenched.

“Elain?” he whispered, slowly reaching out to her. When she didn’t pull back, he gently pulled her closer to him, tilting her chin to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“I -- I want to feel the sun.” she sobbed softly, hands shaking as she tried to wipe her oncoming tears. “I don’t want to see the darkness a-anymore. I want to feel the sun.”

Lucien’s shoulders sagged and he ever so gently, pulled her in his arms and wrapped them around her. “A nightmare?” he asked in the hushed whisper they were both speaking in.

“It’s too dark. I don’t want it.” she mumbled, her head hidden in his bare chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him, as if he was the only thing anchoring her.

Without releasing her, he backed them both into his room and shut the door. Lucien lead Elain to his bed and guided her to lay down beneath the sheets, watching as she curled up into a ball. Then paused.

This was the first time she had ever come into his room. She had come to  _him_  for her nightmare. And now she was in  _his_  bed. He tried not to be too thrilled. Especially when she sniffled.

“Lucien?” she choked out and his heart almost caved in on itself. He moved to his side of the bed and carefully moved under the sheets, closer to her but with enough distance not to overbear her.

“I’m right here, Elain.” he whispered, facing her and found her staring at him with wide eyes. “Is this okay for you?”

She reached out a finger, hesitated, then slowly, delicately, ran the finger down the side of his face. Lucien closed his eyes as Elain let her finger slide over both of his eyelids then down his scar before stopping on his chin. He prayed this wasn’t a dream when he opened his eyes again and gazed at his mate as she brought her hand back to her side.

He noticed then how she clutched the blanket to her chest, watching him, her eyes still wide. Lucien gave her a moment, not wanting to break whatever thought process was going on in her mind and sure enough, she reached out her hand again and gently placed it on his chest, right over his heart.

He was positive she felt and heard how fast it was beating. He was also positive she could feel how his skin was burning up. Lucien brought his own hand up and placed it on top of hers.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked quietly and she locked eyes with him, debating. She didn’t remove her hand and neither did he, letting his thumb tenderly caress the back of her hand. His other hand reached out and curled a hair behind her ear and Elain closed her eyes as he let his knuckles run down her cheek.

“You’re warm.” she said. “You make me feel warm.”

He gave her a small smile. “I’m glad I can do that for you.”

Elain opened her eyes then, meeting his again and Lucien was thankful she wasn’t tearful anymore.

“I don’t like to be alone in the dark.” she whispered to him, her eyes widening once more.

“You don’t have to be.” Lucien replied, his thumb still caressing the hand over his heart. She looked at him again and bit her lip. She was hesitating and Lucien very gently, nudged her through the bond.

 _I’m scared._  Her wide eyes told him.

 _That’s okay. I’m here._  He gave her an encouraging smile.

“Sometimes…,” she began and looked at him again. He nodded. “Sometimes I feel like I’m sinking into the darkness...and then...it turns into water and I’m drowning. Drowning in dark water.”

Lucien watched her take a shaky breath as her eyes began to water.

_It’s okay, Elain. You’re safe now._

“Sometimes I forget about it.” she whispered, blinking rapidly. “But sometimes...sometimes I can’t move. I’m frozen. And drowning.”

Lucien’s gaze softened and felt the hand on his chest move to grasp his hand that was covering hers.

“I don’t want to drown, Lucien.” she said, her voice cracking. “I don’t want to drown in the darkness.”

Lucien quickly, but carefully pulled her closer to him and Elain buried her head in the crook of his neck as he brought his arm around her waist, hugging her to him. Elain wrapped her own arm around him and clung to him, sniffling softly and Lucien tightened his hug.

“I’m right here, Elain. You’re not alone.” he whispered to her, running his hand soothingly up and down her back. “I’m always going to be right here as long as you need me. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

Elain pulled back and looked at him, her eyes drinking in all his features. The hand that had been wrapped around him was now back to tracing his face softly. He gave her a small smile and she stilled, her fingers on his lips.

“You’re the sun.” she whispered faintly, her eyes wide again. “You’re the sun I’ve been looking for.”

Lucien let the hand that was tracing circles on her back come and gently grab the hand on his lips. He kissed it, his lips placing a delicate kiss on each finger and Elain’s face flushed.

“I can be the sun for you, Elain.” he replied, pulling her body closer to his. “I can be whatever you need me to be.”

“You’re my sun.” she whispered again and she looked at him almost in awe, as if everything suddenly made sense in the world. As if she finally understood why the mating bond tethered the two of them together. “You make me feel warm. You make me feel safe.”

“You’re not drowning in the darkness anymore, Elain.” he spoke softly and Lucien opened his hand as little flames started dancing at the tip of his fingers and Elain gasped. “I’ll be here to always light the way for you.”

He gave her a small smile and jerked his chin to her hand. Elain glanced at him then back at the flames.

“It won’t burn me?” she asked quietly and Lucien shook his head with a small chuckle.

“Never.”

Elain hesitated for a few seconds then held her hand out next to Lucien’s. She let out another gasp and watched in delight as the flames now danced in her palm and between her fingers as she turned her hand over. It was a pleasant sensation, a comfortable warmth between her fingers and a small smile played on her lips.

Lucien then pointed and the flames moved from her hand to high above them and he let the flames create a show of different shapes, dancing in the open air above them. Elain watched in wonder and Lucien watched her, relieved that her body had relaxed against his and there was no more dread or panic in her. Lucien let the flames do one more dance above them and then explode like fireworks, a soft crackling sounding as they fell.

Elain looked at Lucien then and he glanced at her, one smile greeting another.

“That was wonderful.” she said, her cheeks flushed from the joy that the little performance gave her. “I -- I loved it.”

“I can do that for you anytime you like.” Lucien replied then froze. Elain’s face was inches away from his, their lips close enough for them to share a breath. Lucien’s eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips then back to her eyes again.

“Lucien?” she whispered and his eyes had drifted back to her lips, watching as they formed his name.

He met her gaze again and swallowed. “Yes?”

“I really want you to kiss me.”

“I can definitely do that.”

But before he could move to do as she requested, Elain had cupped his face and crashed her lips against his. Lucien’s eyes widened in surprise for a few seconds before he leaned in, closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. He started softly, testing the waters with her, and when Elain responded eagerly, the kiss became more desperate, as if the world was ending and there would be no other chance for his lips to graze hers again. His hands wrapped around her waist as he pushed her back down on the mattress, his body hovering over hers. Elain’s arms now wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer and opening her mouth for him slide his tongue in. She let out a soft whimper and Lucien groaned in her mouth, the two of them melting into each other.

When they finally pulled away, Lucien gives Elain a grin, his eyes glazed over in delight as if he was still dizzy from the intensity of their kiss. Which he was.

Elain giggled softly and let her hands run through his hair that was hanging loosely down his back. Lucien closed his eyes and let a pleased hum escape his lips, resting his head in the crook of Elain’s neck, kissing her shoulder softly in the process.

It was then, that Lucien came to his senses and froze. She came to him because she had a nightmare and now he was pressed against her and was suddenly aware of how soft her skin felt, how overwhelmingly delicious her scent was, and how every part of her body was lined up against his.

He jerked back, quickly sliding his body next to her rather than on top of her and looked at Elain in alarm. “I-I’m sorry, Elain. I didn’t mean to --- I hope I didn’t -- I’m so sorry I can’t believe --”

Her hand came to his mouth to gently stop his stammering and she gave him a shy smile.

“I -- I wanted this too, Lucien.” she said, her cheeks flushed. “I asked you to kiss me.”

He looked at her concerned. “I...I don’t want to scare you away from me by rushing anything.”

Elain’s smile widened and Lucien felt himself melt all over again.

“I wanted to feel the sun, Lucien.” she said, turning on her side to face him. “I came to the right person. I...I found the sun in you. You’re the light chasing away the darkness.”

Lucien’s body trembled at her words. He’d never been anything more than a nuisance to most of the people he met. What a blessing she was to him.

“Elain.” he began, his voice a hoarse whisper. “I will work harder each and every day to be worthy of any time you’re willing to give me.”

She shook her head, chuckling, then pulled him against her and wrapped her arm around him again. “You already are worthy. You’re worth a lot more than you know, Lucien.” she said, leaning up to place a tender kiss on his lips. “Maybe I can help you chase away the darkness haunting you.”

He smiled down at her and she smiled up at him. “I think I would like that very much.” he replied, wrapping his arms around her then gently kissing her forehead. Elain nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes, a sense of peace coming over her. Lucien’s hand had begun to rub soothing circles on her back and he felt her ease into sleep.

He would be the sun for her but she --  _she_  would be his salvation.

They would walk down that tunnel of darkness and find the light, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
